Recommissioned to start again
by Azur Lane Fanfiction
Summary: The old, rusted and destroyed hull are all that remain of USS Arizona. The ship's spirit has been brought back to life in a world and year she no longer recognizes. And those she knew lost to the waves of time as was she. She isn't alone, never again. But now she has a new enemy to fight, the Abyssals.
1. Chapter one

A girl floated in the darkness of a void she knew she could not escape. She had tried, but as of now she figures, its hopless. A pointless up hill battle. Now she only stared into the void wondering, pondering to herself.

Her blue eyes felt cold and empty as they stared. As she began to feel them close a voice called her name. _"Arizona."_

Arizona felt herself waking up, waking up in a way she hasn't felt in seventy-eight years. The day she died.

"W-who's there? S-show yourself!" The battleship demanded as her surroundings began to brighten to a goldish-white glow.

Was Heaven embracing her to be able to finally feel at peace with herself?

"Am... I finally going to be able to rest? To finally feel free of this dark and cruel place?" Arizona asked hoping to be answered.

_"I wish it were that simple... But now... people need you Arizona, more than ever."_ The mysterious voice replied, its tone was sweet and soothing, like an angel's.

"How am I needed... They didn't bother raising me from the harbor's floor... What makes me think otherwise?" Arizona asked feeling her mood beginning to sour.

_"Because, America needs a rallying cry, one to get behind and lead the charge against an enemy from the deep unknown, one mankind has never faced before." _The voice replied giving a motivating speech.

"But I alone? Against the odds or numbers, far larger? How could I face them all?" Arizona asked.

_"You will be joined by many you knew, in due time. Now are you ready for this jounery of rebirth?" _A glowing arm reached out to Arizona as she pulled her arm away from the unknown figure.

"Will someone be able to accompany me before others join me?" Arizona asked eyes full of hope.

_"Your request shall be granted."_ The voice answered._ "Are you ready fair maiden?" _The voice asked once again.

Arizona placed her hand into the being's palm as Arizona glowed and disppeared.

The sound of Gulls above stirred Arizona from her sleep. She felt the sand of a beach around her. her black silky hair covering most of her face.

"MISS! MISS! MISS ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" A young man's voice called out to her.

Arizona smiled slightly before quietly saying to herself. "I'm back..." Before she slipped back into sleep, the transformation more than likely making her weak and sleepy.


	2. Chapter two

A young man walked along the beach as the autumn breeze hit him every so often it was a nice temperature compared to back home.

He listened to the ocean as it made its soothing sounds as waves rolled and crashing into the sandy beachead.

He sighed before saying to himself. "It feels nice to get away from the insanity of the base every now and again," he paused looking out into the infinite blue before continuing. "But we can't sit idle in this war, Japan needs all the help it can get and we have yet to wield any Kansen."

He continued to walk feeling the soft sand between his toes every step he took. Saw a glow in the far distance he picked up his speed the best he could with sand bogging down his movement heavily.

As he grew closer, he saw a blue uniform with long black hair that covered most of the person's facial features of this woman. She also sported some nicely curved hips.

He felt panic take over as he wanted to make sure she was alright. "MISS! MISS! MISS ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" He called picking up to running speed.

He stopped and got onto his knees rolling her over and checking her pulse. He sighed in relief feeling her beat was strong. "Well at least your alive." He said looking her over.

She wore a rather strange outfit. An old retired outfit dating back to the second world war. "Well your interesting. Best to bring you back to base, not sure who your are, or where you come from. But we'll find out soon as you wake." He said walking back to his F-150 Ford.

It was a nice long drive back to Pearl Harbor. He looked to his right as he passed by the Marble White Memorial decdicated to the men who died aboard Arizona, December seventh, nineteen-fourty one.

He sighed before saying. "Even if you are old and outdated Arizona... We could really use you or any of you ladies right bout now..."

He looked back to the road seeing the Base come into view as he pulled in to thhe check point seprating the base from Pearl city.

"Welcome back sir. Did you enjoy your time out Admiral King?" The MP asked the Admiral.

"Yes Don, anyone act up while I was gone?" The Admiral asked as he handed the MP his I.D.

"No sir all quiet here. Though who's that riding with you sir?" The MP asked pointing to his champion in the passenger seat.

"Found her knocked out on the beach Don, I couldn't just leave her there with how things are nowadays." The admiral answered taking back his I.D.

"Well hope she's alright. She have a name admiral?"

"No Don knocked out stone cold when I found her, I'm going to take care of her for a little while, all good?"

"All good Admiral, enjoy your night sir."

"You too Don, stay warm."

"Wilco sir."

The admiral slowly pulled forward as the gate opened waving to the guard as he entered the base.As the Admiral entered his courter's he set his guest down on the bed tucking her into the bed.

He pulled out a chair to sit next to the bed and keep watch over her. "Sleep tight, hope we can chat a little tommorrow." He said.

He checked her one last time before he slipped away into his dreams.


	3. Chapter three

Arizona felt mornings light hit her face as she slowly opened her eyes. But something felt weird about her surroundings, she was no longer at the beach where she was reborn.

She was still groggy and regaining her senses as she looked around her, seeing a lamp that was still on. She was in bed? How could she be in a bed, and who's bed was she in?

She looked to her left seeing a man. She was startled, backing against the corner of the wall as she looked at him.

The man seemed to be in his early twenties, somewhere around there at least.

Suddenly he began to stir as he looked over towards Arizona. "Ah. Your awake I see." He said in a friendly tone.

Arizona only ducked behind the comforter in response. Blocking his view of her.

He rose to go over to where she was hiding. "N-no! Please don't hurt me!" Arizona cried in a panicked tone.

He rolled the comforter back to see Arizona as she looked at him with wide frightened eyes.

She closed her eyes fearing the worst when she felt something go around her back going onto her head. She opened her eyes to find herself in a hug of some sorts with his head in her shoulder.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." He said to comfort her. "What's your name?"

"M-my name is Arizona." She said shyly. The man's eyes grew wide.

"Are you _th__at_ Arizona?" He asked with excitement lingering in his voice.

"I am the battleship U.S.S. Arizona, who are you?" She replied to his question.

"Ah! How rude of me, I am Admiral Steven King, I am glad you came back when you did Arizona." The Admiral said hoisting her up.

Arizona wobbled before tripping only to be caught by King. "You alright?" He asked picking her up putting his arms under her shoulders.

"I'm okay Admiral. Thank you." She said to him.

"Okay Arizona, I'm going to move with you to help give you land legs. Okay?" King said to her positioning his arms to help support her up.

"Just go slow okay Arizona?" King said prepared for her answer.

"Okay admiral... Thank you." Arizona replied as she began taking slow baby steps forward.

King slowly followed behind her his arms still supporting her.

They walked to the other side of the room before King turned Arizona around. "I want you to walk to me back the way we walk." He said walking back a little.

"B-but a-admiral! I-i'm scared I'll fall!" Arizona exclaimed looking down at her feet then back to him.

"Just close your eyes and walk forward, believe in yourself Arizona!" The admiral said to cheer her on.

Arizona closed her eyes moving forward, while King slowly moved backwards leading her along.

Arizona walked for a nice long distance before she was suddenly stopped by a warm body and a hug.

She opened her eyes to look up at him smiling like a proud father would. "You did a great job Arizona, look at how far you walked."

She turned and saw the distance she walked her eyes grew wide and her confidence rose.

"I'm not bending or pushing your trust by any means, am I?" King asked her. Arizona turned and hugged him before saying. "Thank you admiral!"

It wasn't Long before the two of them began walking to the mess hall, with Arizona walking behind the admiral.

The admiral knew this base like the back of his hand. But to Arizona, it was unfamiliar territory to her. She followed behind him slowly hiding behind him.

"Good day admiral King! How are you sir?" A sailor called as he walked over to greet the admiral.

"All good here sailor. You?"

"Dandy sir. Just as long as those Abyssals keep as far from Pearl Harbor as possible."

The sailor saw as Arizona peeked over the admiral's shoulder before she ducked behind again.

"Sir? May I ask who she is sir?" The sailor asked pointing to where the battleship was hiding.

King turned around to whisper to Arizona. "Come on it's alright the boys don't bite."

Arizona closed her eyes shaking her head as King stepped behind her holding her shoulders making sure she wouldn't run away.

"Sailor. She is the best chance we have against the Abyssal forces and helping our friends in Japan." King said as Arizona's eyes popped open the ocean colored blue of her eyes shone in the mornings rising sun.

"Sir? She looks like any other pretty girl you could find in California," The sailor said. "How could she-?" He paused to look at the number on her left sleeve of her uniform.

"Meet U.S.S. Arizona. America's symbol, and chance of fighting back." King said confidently.

Arizona got out the admiral's grip hiding behind him again. "She's a little shy sailor. I want you gather up the men and meet at the mess. Don't want the media's attention here, I don't want her getting scared and freaking out." King said ruffling Arizona's oily black looking hair as she continued to hide.

"Yes sir, I'll make sure of it," The salior said preparing to walk away when he turned. "I hope she can help us in our dire time of need."

"I hope so as well." King said turning to Arizona. She was burrowed into his shoulder as he ruffled her hair once more.

"A-admiral... I'm not sure I can do this..." Arizona said as King walked up to the podium prepared for speeches at the mess hall.

"It's okay Arizona, if at any time you cannot or don't want to continue just come with me. Okay?"

"O-okay... But what purpose am I going to serve sir? In this war?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because... I never got to my part in the last war... They took what they needed and left me... Everyone I know is gone admiral..."

King looked at her with a sorrowful look, he knew she was right, but not completely.

"Everyone but, Utah. She's still here she's on the otherside of Ford island still left how she was when they salvaged her."

Arizona looked at him with wide eyes before she asked a question that would be a tough pill to swallow.

"What about Okie sir? She was ahead of West Virginia when she rolled."

"The navy did salvage her they patched her up... But she was lost at sea when they were towing her to San Francisco to scrap her..."

Hearing those words, knowing what had happened to her half sister. It felt like she had been hit in the citadel. She closed her eyes as she felt warm tears of oil run down her cheek as she wept.

She felt a warm hand brush her cheek wiping the tears from her face. She opened her eyes to see the admiral standing in front of her.

"Hey... I understand what its like to lose someone you know, one you hold close... But some day you'll look past those clouds and see the sun past the hurricane."

"Sir... I..."

Arizona was pulled into a hug as it had caught her by surprise and warmed her cold feeling body.

"But now we need anyone we can get. You may not be the best option we have... But you are all we got Arizona, and we need you more than ever now."

"Thank you sir. You made me feel a littlw better."

"If you ever need something, anything at all, or someone to talk to, just come find me. Okay?"

Arizona nodded as she walkedover near the podium.

"Are you ready Arizona?"

"Ready on your order admiral."

King made his way up to the podium, turning to his mic piece and saying. "Alright Mike, the show is on."

The curtains slowly moved away to reveal a sea of what seemed to be more than two thousand faces eager to see what their admiral had to say.

"Four years ago the Abyssal forces made their first move against humanity in the pacific ocean, destroying many of ours and allied ships, and leaving hundreds dead or missing."

The sailors and soliders looked as he stopped to let them speak amongest themselves before continuing.

"And it was two years ago that Japan developed the Kansen, or as we know them, fleet girls or more commonly known, ship girls. They had been our fighting chance against this foe, but we have been idle as our ally created and sent out more girls to fight back this enemy."

King paused turning behind him and signaled for Arizona to step forth on his word.

"The United States of America, now has her own Fleet girl to combat the enemy, and support our allies, she is but one Battleship, specifically a USN Super-dreadnought Battleship."

The crowd soon rose feeling the suspense from the crowd as they all fell silent waitng and watching.

"Let me introduce to you, U.S.S. Arizona!"

Arizona stepped out her admiral's right her hands clasped togther downward.

The crowd's eyes grew wide as they looked at America's national symbol, their battleship had come back to them.

Suddenly they all cheered with excitement, as Arizona backed up a little.

"ARIZONA!"

"HELL YES AMERICA'S IN THE FIGHT!"

"SHOW EM ALL WHAT YOUR MADE OF!"

"THIS IS A WAR WE AIN'T SIDELINING ANY LONGER!"

Arizona looked at the crowd as they chanting her name. Cheering it loud and proud.

"They stand with you. Besides you are all we got." King said to Arizona.

She smiled as she looked at him.

Then all of a sudden, the sirens of war rang throughout the base, an attack had just begun. America's offical entrance into the Human-Abyssal war.


	4. Chapter four

The men in the mess started running out as the Arizona was left confused as King grabbed a hold of her. "Come on we have to defend the base!" He said running with her behind him.

As they got outside the entire base was in chaos, light caliber Anti-aircraft weapons opened up on the Abyssal planes coming in. Dive Bombers dropped their payloads before swirving to head back to their carrier.

Abyssal fighters strafed the ground left and right as the admiral watched many getting gunned down almost instantly.

He watched as one made right for him and Arizona. He looked at the hideous thing charging at them as he whipped out his M1911 and began firing at the plane.

A few shots later the plane went crashing into the tarmac. King looked at Arizona. "COME ON WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO HOSPITAL POINT!" He yelled over the chaos and destruction going on around them begininning to run.

Arizona followed close behind him as they ran for a gate that would lead them to hospital point.

They pushed the gate open as they ran for the point with sprays of water flaring up.

The Missouri began to open fire from men who had boarded her, hoping to use her as an Flak battery.

_"Admiral! This is O'Bannon we have Missouri up and roaring as you can see." _A voice said over the Admiral's earpiece.

"Damn good timing O'Bannon! How effective you runnin?" King asked shooting down a couple of abyssal planes with the Colt in hand.

_"We're taking down a some of their craft but we might be up for target practice for em sir!" _O'Bannon replied.

"Here are your instructions, I need you and the Missouri to draw the attention of the Abyssal planes so I can get Arizona off of Hospital point." King had ordered bracing Arizona from flying debris.

_"Wait! We have U.S.S. Arizona with us!? How!?" _O'Bannon shouted as he explosions rattled the base.

"Shoot first, questions later O'Bannon just can you get me that support?" King asked reloading his gun and firing and some more of the offenders flying in.

_"We sure can sir. The Mighty Mo will do her best she can sir!" _O'Bannon replied with a sure shot tone.

"Good! Arizona I want you to go find the enemy force and hammer it!" King ordered as they got to the waters edge.

"B-but sir! I am but one battleship, they probably have more ships than we!" Arizona protested.

"I know but look if we want to stop them so we can send out our ships to help and retaliate, your gonna have to draw their fire until we can help." King said as he handed Arizona an earpiece.

"What's this?" She asked looking back at him.

"Comm. Device, your gonna need it if you need help or orders." He replied.

"Now, how you summon your rigging is that you focus on your ship, then you step into the water." King said shooting down another plane. "I know you haven't gotten proper training, o-or anything! But now we need to show we won't be pushed around by them!"

Arizona did as ordered as she began to glow. Four main guns popped up with two on each side, her bridge spawned behind her with secondaries around it. Two search lights appeared on her shoulders with smaller caliber AA guns popping up around.

"Arizona! Battlestations!" King ordered.

"All hands Battlestations! This is not a drill repeat not a drill!"

The small faires began scrambling all around maning the AA guns, and five inch dual purpose guns as Arizona got underway heading for the harbor mouth.

_"Sir! O'Bannon reporting sir!" _O'Bannon shouted over the comm.

"What is it O'Bannon?" King asked warching Arizona move out his sight into the open ocean.

_"The Utah memorial is glowing sir! I don't know whats going on sir!" _O'Bannon said looking through his binoculers from Missouri's bridge at the old capsized target battleship.

-

Arizona looked back as she watched the smoke of the harbor grow smaller the farther she went.

_"Arizona! Do you read me?" _King's voice asked over the radio.

"Loud and clear sir!" Arizona responded watching Abyssal planes going past her portside heading back to their carriers.

_"The Japanese Kansen report that Abyssal planes only have an effective distance of one-hundred-fifty km so the fleet is going to be somewhere at seventy or so km. Clear?" _King said as Arizona was suddenly splashed by near miss shells.

"Umm admiral I think I just stirred the Hornet's nest!" Arizona said returning fire to her provokers.

An abyssal cruiser soon detonated as armor piercing shells hit the enemy ship. Leaving nothing but a smoldering wreck.

Arizona's secondaries fired up straddling enemy Destroyers trying to make runs. Even if they could launch those torpedoes, the abyssal's were dealing with a Battleship constructed during the great war.

And she nor any of her half-sisters won't sink so easily as long as aircraft aren't involved.

-

The Abyssal princess watched as less aircraft returned. Most were shot up wrecks that wouldn't fly again.

"Why have we not destroyed those pests? They should be easy prey!" The princess shouted her tone rang infruiated.

"Y-your highness! We are trying but the humans have mounted a decent defense, they're using a battleship that's moored next to that white bridge thing. It's not easy." A Wo-class carrier cried trying to calm the Armored carrier princess down.

Explosions started appearing in the distance as a return squadron came rumbling back to their home.

"The humans don't have any ships put here? Do they?" The Princess asked calmly confused as to what is happening to their forward advance force.

"N-no even if they did. Our ships would destroy them instantly. We have no clue what is going on." The Wo-carrier replied as a squadron returned.

"Scout planes one, and two, prepare for scouting mission. Your orders are to find me what the humans have we don't know of." The Princess replied as two abyssal craft launched from the ship following their leader's orders.

"All carriers, do not launch your planes again, I want to see what we are against, once we find out launch torpedo and dive bombers and sink it." The princess boomed as more abyssal craft returned from the lastest run, as the carriers did as ordered.

"What are you humans up to." The princess said watching more explosions appear and disappear.

-

Arizona was pushing against the abyssal warships sinking a few cruisers and damaging two battleships.

The guns boomed loudly as secondaries tore at the Abyssal superstructure.

A fairy shouted to her ship pointing up at an sickly black dot in the sky. "All gunners portside focus on that plane!" Arizona ordered as another salvo hit.

It did little damage as it struck her midship, hitting the heavy protected armor belt.

But Arizona's superstructure wasn't as lucky. The white connining tower was riddled with secondary holes while the bridge took a hit from a fourteen inch shell.

Suddenly the rumble of craft sounded loud as Arizona looked up to see a large formation of what was left of the Abyssal planes headed straight for her.

Bomb splashes appeared left and right of her as a bomb struck turret four knocking it out of action. "Damage report!" Arizona cried as more attacks were made on the Battleship.

The gunners were doing all they could against the incoming planes. But Arizona's AA suite was just far too ineffective to make much a difference.

As a plane rumbled in overhead of her. Arizona's went wide as she saw it directly over the deck. The thinly armored deck of her rigging was no match against the foe.

As Arizona closed her eyes waiting for the worst to come. The plane was shot up by machine gun bullets as a P-40 Warhawk rumbled over followed by thirteen more of it's friends.

The sky was soon lit up by anti-aircraft fire that wasn'coming from her ship.

_"You had me worried Arizona. Thought I would be the only one battleship here." _A voice rang over Arizona's radio.

"Mother Utah! Is that you!?" Arizona asked surprised over the radio.

_"Hey don't leave us out of this! Torpedoes away!" _Another voice shouted as an Abyssal cruiser was lifted by an explosion before if slowly sank beneath the waves.

"Shaw!? Cassins!? Downes!?" Arizona shouted as shells began to riddle the abyssal battleships.

_"__Yeah we're here. Helena's here as well. Also Bellows and Haleiwa fields are here too. You can thank them for saving your tail." _One of the destroyers replied as P-40 Warhawks and F4F-4 Wildcats tangled with the abyssal planes.

"All units ahead flank! Lets end this!" Arizona ordered as she saw the siloutes of the friends she knew coming in close.

-

"Your Highness! I suggest a tactical retreat while we still are far enough away their guns maybe low in caliber but those planes are threatening enough!" A Wo-class carrier cried as what ever was left of the attacking squadron returned beaten, battered and unlikely to fly again.

The princess still wanted to continue the attack but not with how the situation has changed. "All units retreat... But the main line will stay behind and cover the retreat. If you are still alive. Met us at home base..." The Princess said turning to begin retreating with other ships not to far behind.

"Your highness?" A Wo-class asked as they began making for the open water.

"Report to the Queen. It seems we have yet another enemy nation with Kansen..." The princess ordered as she steamed forward into the surf.

"As soon as we return princess." The Wo-class responded with four other carriers following in suit.

-

Arizona returned to a crowd cheering the returning group of six ships. King ran down the stairs from the shelter of the building to come greet his first group of girls under his service.

"Welcome back ladies." King said saluting.

"It's good to be back admiral." Utah said returning the salute with the others following in suit.

"Hey! Miss Utah! Miss Arizona! How'd we do?!" Two short girls shouted running down to the group at the docks making it past the crowds.

"You both did well Bell and Hawi. Good job." Utah said as the Warhawks and Wildcats returned to their owners.


End file.
